Turnover Sequal to A truth behind your words
by LostLoverNina.NaeNaeChan
Summary: What happenes when a family deveoples but bad guys are still in the picture? Inuyasha and Kagome along with Sesshomuaru and Arashi do the impossible in a way so complex changes in feelings and danger are sure to occur. [Rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome back readers! Its meh Lost Lover Nina.. Sorry for my absence but.. meh hard drive crashed andI havent been able to update so Im gonna send in my prolouge for my Inuyasha story two alright? But first my SHOUTOUTS! Well... theres.. Jasmine, Sade, Mouse, My lil sis MOMOKO! umm kikyophobia, Jess, Grave and Jedah and .. well.. a whole lot of other people like meh lover! Love ya hun! Its just the prolouge but as soon asI get a new comp I'll be updateing like crazy make up whatI lost alright! Well.. Here we go.. Inuyasha story two.. A Fight Worth Fighting For and A Love To Be Reconded With proluge One... And chapter ones in it too! -got carried away- but justa little backround on meh is on my profile.. and if ya need to contact me.. please by email..I love reviwes and it keeps me positive about writing so please please polease send lots and lots of reviwes.. Thanks! and oh by the way.. I know my spelling and grammar sucks .. thats just because this comp doesnt have spell check and the fact I'm only 13! and 9th graders cant spell! or.. at least.. this one cant... Anyway.. Just enjoy the story!_

**New and old: Proluge**

**After seven long years past and Kagome thought it was safe about six years ago to start her new life in the fudal era with her still amazingly sexy hanyou Inuyasha. Now with the entire seven years past Kagome and Inuyasha have been blessed with two beautiful children.The oldest, a boy, named Surichiro and their daughter Mia-Saki. But the familys short time of bliss are yet to be missed for the devious Naraku is back and bolder then ever before. And what of the addorable Arashi and sexy Sesshomaru? Well thats a whole different story but the short interval between the seven years has turned things upside-down, backwards and twisted. As in with the young Arashi and her family of four children named: Mokuba, age seven, Nicora, agefive and the newest arrival of the twins Shin-Lu (girl) and Shin-Lon (Boy), Sesshomaru couldnt be prouder. But with the old enemy back on the lands what will these two differnt families do to protect each other?**

**Chapter 1: New/Old Ememny**

Within the thickness of the trees and behind the dense bushes Inuyasha's small yet loving finally took refuge for the night. When a sharp rustling had shook the dense branches then Kagome jumped and Inuyasha extened with claws. In the blink of an eye a ferice battle started in the clearing that they once thought was safe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as her breath pounded in steam against the cold night air. Inuyasha's body hit the ground and twiched before he got back up and launching an attack with his claws. His sharp razor-like claws ripped though the cold blood-pounding flesh of Naraku. Naraku smiled a little wincing at the only slight pain. Inuyasha's golden eyes turned blood red as he feel back a little holding gash in his stomach. He doubled over and spit up blood. Kagome moved slightly but didnt run to him. Her eyes glittered with unshead tears as the small Mia-Sakie struggled withing her mothers tight grip.

" No Mia: Kagome screamed as the young quarter demon pulled away from her mothers grasp. Heaing this Inuyasha blinked and as though all pain forgotton turned the sharp side of the fully trasformed Tensigia and pulled Mia-Saki into his lap, covering her in his red fire rat kimono. Mia's small face shined with tears as she cried against her fathers chest. When the attack was over Inuyasha jumped to the crying Kagome and placeded his small daughter in his mates out streched arms. Sourichiro, on the other hand was older and new better then to disobey, although he was just iching to tear his claws through the thick matted flesh of the opposing enemy. Inuyasha dropped to one knee breathing heavly. The gashes that now covered his body bleed fresh blood when ever he moved. Kagome shivered not because of the cold but because this seemed to be the worse shape Inuyashas body had ever been in.

"Inu... Yasha... Mmmmm.. It feels good to fight a worthy advesary ... yet again.. " Naraku drawled in a voice that periced though Inuyasha ears like nails scrapping against a chalkboard. Inuyasha panted and laughed a little and new blood dripped down from his mouth. Naraku's his lips pulled back into a blood boling smile. The reds of his eyes looked around at the almost destroyed clearing. Still looking around Narakus eyes stopped onto Surichiros own and penetrated his thoughts.

"What is this?" Surichiro asked himself fercily as Narakus voice entered the barrier to his thoughts.

"Surichiro... Son of the half-breed Inuyasha...Heed.. my words... Fight with me... Kill Inuyasha!" The voice said over and over so much it hurt. Surichiro dropped to the ground and clenched his head in pain. As Narakus voice said thoes horrible words over and over again. Inuyasha who'd finally been able to move sat up and idmeaditly saw his son, knees to the ground and a look of pure horror on his face. Inuyasha ran over to him and pulled him hard against his chest the pain no longer a factor.

"My son... Dont listen to him... Dont listen to Naraku... I am your father Surichiro! LISTEN TO ME!" Inuyasha whispered aggressivly. This seemed to have a rather strong effect on Surichiro because he twiched and passed out in his fathers strong arms. Anger growing in the heart of Inuyasha he stood up and shouted.

"Naraku! Keep my family out of this... Your fight lies with me!" Inuyasha called,unsteathing his Tensigia from its battered and bruised steath. Tensigia pulsaided strongly from Inuyashas never ending rage. Raising the Tensigia high over his head he circled the sharp blade around him untill the sky was black. The attack seemed familar to him for some reason for he felt hed done it before... And he had.. With his fathers sword.. but not the one that was passed down to him the one his father truly weilded.

"W-what do you think your doing you disgusting halfbreed." Naraku asked as fear shook his voice. Inuyasha didn't answer but continued to swing his sword high above him as dark clouds swarmed around him. Taking advantage of this Naraku charged at Inuyasha not expecting what came next. Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes as dozens and dozens of lightnig began to strike the ground almost all of them hitting Naraku in a full blow. Narakus body was soon dissapereing from the constant strikes from lightnig and in one the last flash of Inuyasha attack... He was gone. Inuyasha collasped in a dead feint as Kagome shivered and finally regained herself from shock. Looking around she stood up gingerly and walked over to Inuyasha. Mia-Saki still in her arms then kneeled down beside him and gently carresseed the side of his face. Not seeing Naraku she gave a relaxed sigh.

"Mommy?" Surichiro called. Kagome looked over to him and smiled. Surichiro ran over to her and hugged her thighs. "Mama!" He whispered tears rolling down his face. Kagome leaned down to his eye level and hugged him back smiling as she did so. Running her fingers through his long main of gray hair she whispered.

"Surichiro, honey... Are you alright?" Kagome asked him pulling him closer and looking at his minor scrapes and bruises. He nodded and Inuyasha grunted in the backround. Kagome blinked and looked over to where his battered body lay. Inuyasha was hugging Mia-Saki who seemed to have escaped her mothers grasp a while ago. He smiled and his eyes were now open. His golden orbs gazed up at the moon illighted sky.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. " Kagome... I just smelled your sent... Where have you gone.." Inuyasha pulled little Mia-Saki closer and closed his eyes. Kagome picked up Surichiro and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha reached up and took her hand looking lovingly into her eyes. Kagome rose his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Inuyasha... I'm here now...Will you be ok?" Kagome asked worridly standing up and looking around knowing she heard footsteps.

"Naraku! Give it a rest will ya! " Kagome yelled as Surichiro and Mia-Saki cuddled closer by Inuyasha. When a huge boomerang flew through the air Kagomes face twished into shock. Kagome who was so used to this by now caught the boomerang easly with one hand. Being caught off gaurd by a second one she blinked and was thrown back a little. Inuyasha growled and snarled not knowing what was going on. Not only that he couldn't do anything about it. He was too tired from his last battle. When a new voice rang out Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sango?... " Kagome asked softly. Holding both boomerangs in her hands as if she was the one who threw them, she looked at the bushes and a new face appered from around the dense bush. Kagome blinked and wiped the few tears that blurred her vision. Even after she did it was still.. Sango. Sango blinked and ran dead bolt from the bush and embraced her friend as though she was a sister she hadn't seen in years which was excatly how Sango thought of Kagome.

"Kagome-chan! Its been so long! How are you?" Sango said hurridly as though she wanted to know everything about her best friends life in the next few minnutes or she was going to explode. Kagome told her everything: about how she stayed with Inuyasha and about her two children, Mia-Saki and Surichio who was sleeping in the backround. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome again then told her she was busy also. Seems as though Sango wasn't the only one with a family. She had a son and husband now... But guess whoes the father.. Miroku! Sango and Miroku have joined together in marrage and created a beautiful son. Hedaki, who had his fathers good looks and his mothers natural good judgement. He was only seven but he seemed to have the wisdom of any 80-year-old man and Miroku who was hiding high in the trees claimed that it was from his side of the family. Sango, of course, rolled her eyes at this statement. Sango barely changed other then the fact that time made her look older but not by much.

She still looked at agile and as easly managed as before if more. Miroku only had longer hair which he refused to cut dareing to say that it made him look even sexier. Speaking on that Kagome wasnt much differnt from when they last saw each other either. She had more of an motherly look on her but who wouldnt after they'd given birth to two children. Inuyasha, being a demon didnt even age which was a good thing to Kagomes eyes which went the same in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome was his mate meing she was immortal like he was. By the time dinner time came around they were all so hungry they could barely talk. But after dinner Kagome and Sango talked untill it looked like they jaws were tired. Looking caefully at each of them Kagome noticed that Kohaku was not with them and that Miroku wore his prayer beeds. Blinking Kagome asked tentivly.

" Sango... Where is Kohaku? " Sango looked away and Kagome knew what had happened. Apperently the curse placed on Kohaku went into effect again now that Naraku was back. That ment the reason Miroku was wering his payer beads was because Naraku was back. Kagome cursed to herself and put her head down. Inuyasha came back from putting the kids to sleep and rested his head against Kagomes. She jumped and blinked.

"Kagome,.. Naraku's back.. we cant get around that.. but it looks like he is working for an even greater power,.. All we have to do is find out who that is.. And we'll be alright. Is that ok Kagome? " Sango asked her. Kagome didnt answer she merly looked deep with in the fires flame untill inuyasha tiled her face to his and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and nodded to Sango.

" But what of our children?" Kagome asked looking at them with ferice eyes. No one answered. The sun began peaking from behind the mountians.The sky became illighted with the red of the blood that had been spilled the night before. The brightnesss of the undefeatable enemy brightened the sky telling them that life will go on. The sun.

* * *

_**I hope ya liked it! i'll have the next chapter by next week if im lucky! i loved it and i hope ya liked it! its a little boring im sorry for that and please remember to reviw! Talk to ya later! Lost Lover Nina over and out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chappy if ya read it that is.. -cries- I really hope ya all love it! Well here we go rollin right into the next one. Inuyasha The Red Sun Rises, Chapter 2. Well meh shout outs for today are as follows. First theres... Kikyophobia, Skye, Jess, Grave(Jon), Eric, Brianna, Adrianna, Jasmine, Kyle, Kalye! (But i cant spell it sorry.. )Umm..Meh sis Momoko Gabby meh school umm And meh lover! you rock Hun! Well Im sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I've been ultra busy! With all meh clubs and crazy stuff for school I've been packed... Sorry I made ya wait! Please forgive meh! Random person: Sure whatever just get on with your damned story! Meh: o.O Ok... Here we go Inuyasha: story two-chappy two: Realization. **_

_**Disclaimer: No.. I do not own Inuyasha... If I did do you think I'd be writin da fanfic? -shakes her head almost sadly- But I do own Arashi! Shes meh!**_

_**Quote of the day: Love is life.. So when you miss love.. You miss life..**_

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Sesshomaru yawned deeply in the brisk morning and stretched beneath the thick heavy and warm dark colored blankets feeling the soft skin of Arashis bare chest against his own. He had forgotten this completely then looked down to her beautifully stunning face. This had been his mate fir the past 7 years they'd been together. She had not only his mate.. But his lover and his wife. Arashi barely changed because the word time only meant the day after or a day ahead. She was immortal just as Sesshomaru was and he knew it too. She appeared to be asleep and shivered in response to Sesshomaru who ran his fingers through this sleeping maidens hair. He smiled softly but jumped when a loud screeching crying noise erupted through the room.

He blinked and threw back the covers standing up in nothing but his underwear walking over to the cradle in which held the young Shin-Lon. He smiled down into the cradle and picked the small baby up snuggling him against his face. He looked down to the cradle next to Shin-Lon's and saw the small sleeping form that was Shin-Lu, Shin-Lon's twin female sister.

She was younger by only a minute but was all the same. Sesshomaru smiled to her and held the still wailing Shin-Lon against his chest. Shin- Lon began to gain control over his cries and slowed them down a little. Sesshomaru smiled to his youngest son and whispered:

"Shh my son. Please do not wake the women. Your mother would be not pleased with me, if she should wake before the sun rises." Sesshomaru drawled in his foreverly sexy deep voice smirking that more then famous half smile. Shin-Lon smiled and spit up a little causing Sesshomaru to wipe his sons mouth and laugh cradling him in his arms.

"Aw... Sesshi... Has Shin-lon been crying?" Arashi asked groggily from the bed now lying on her back the sun hitting her face in the softest way but for some reason beyond his control Sesshomaru felt in love with a goddess all over again. For some reason it took Sesshomaru by surprise as he looked at her; Her beauty somehow hypnotizing him. He smiled when he regained his place and smiled replaying to her in the softest voice:

"Yeah my love.. But do not worry... He'll be asleep in a matter of minutes." Arashi nodded and sat up and shook her long mane of long hair and smiled to Sesshomaru as her hair spread out along her back somehow sparkling in the bright light. Sesshomaru carefully put the sleeping Shin-Lon down and walked slowly over to the un expecting Arashi and tackled her pulling her onto her back and pinning himself above her. Arashis eyes widened then softened as Sesshomaru began attacking her lips and neck with his mouth; his hot breath cascading down her neck and across her cheeks. When he pulled back to look down to her face but found that her face only held an expression of confusion and amusement.

"Arashi? What's wrong my love?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes boring into her own. She smiled to his power to seduce her and gently ran her fingers along his bare chest.

"Sesshi... So early in the morning?" Arashi asked beneath him smiling gently moving beneath him as the waiting shaft of his manhood brushed against her inner thigh. He felt her breath quicken against his neck as her legs moved to crowd on each side of his muscular body. He smiled to this wincing a little attacking her neck once more.

" You seducing little..." Sesshomaru started but when Arashi pushed up slightly against him he let out a soft groan. She smiled gently to herself knowing and is still well aware she was his bitch. He responded to this by pushing more of himself against her small frame covering most of her body with his. It was Arashis turn to moan for she did as Sesshomaru teased her in this way. He brought the tips of his slightly cold fingers against Arashis hips stroking her thighs with uncertain fingers. Feeling Arashi move beneath him as though struggling to get away from him he laughed. When his mouth clasped down against her chest she bit her lips and moaned his name in escay.

Sesshomaru smiled gently and moved down her chest planting hot wet kisses against the skin on her stomach feeling her muscles tense and relax against his mouth. Arashi's fingers tightened against Sesshomarus' broad shoulders causing her nails to gig into the thick muscle there. Sesshomaru pulled away as he kissed the gentle and sensitive skin on her inner thighs then looked up at Arashis face. Arashi was now panting softly as she sat up smirking to her mate pulling him so fiercely and so quickly that he ended up beneath her. Sesshomaru looked up to her and smiled gently saying:

"Playing dominance Huh?" Sesshomaru asked smiling up at his mate. Arashi smiled and laughed leaning forward to bite softly at his ears. Knowing this was his softest weak spot she kissed and smiled as he took in sharp breaths. Arashi laughed gently to his words. And leaned down more so that she was fully pressed against him hearing Sesshomaru groan once more.

"What do you mean?" Arashi asked softly her voice almost dressed in needing. She heard Sesshomaru groan again. "'Playing dominance?' Sesshi... You know as well as I do.. I am dominance... " She whispered softly and smiled down to his face. Sesshomaru looked up to her his face in awe.

"Arashi.. I ... never knew you had it in you.." Sesshomaru told her smiling. Then at this time there was a knock on the door making Arashi freeze and causing Sesshomaru to sighs loudly. "Yes?" He asked to the person outside. He put his head back rubbing Arashis stomach.

"Is mother in there?" The voice now known as Rin asked gently. Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Yes Hun?" Arashi asked sliding out of bed and walking to the dresser and pulling out a beautifully embroidered kimono top. She sighed a little and opened the door seeing red in her own beautiful kimono. She was training to become a Geisha. Rins mostly always emotionless face showed she'd be perfect as a geisha. Arashi looked at her smiling.

"Good morning Rin-chan." Arashi told her as Rin sank to a low bow before her. Arashi smiled and bowed back then looked up to her face. Rin looked to her and began to speak:

"Good morning to you as well mother. Did you sleep well?" She asked softly. Arashi nodded and that told Rin she wasn't going to say any more about it. (( I've been readin' up on Memoirs of a Geisha!))" You have visitors.. " Rin told her and turned to leave but Arashi held her back.

"Rin-chan.. Will you please go and tell my visitors to wait and I'll be there as soon as I'm decent?" Arashi said softly. Rin nodded and bowed once more excusing herself. Arashi then went back into her room and looked around her room finding her best kimono and placing on her best kimono and smiled at how beautiful she looked in it. She looked over at Sesshomaru in hopes that he would tie her obi in the back for her. He sighed a little and pulled her to him tied the obi in back and smiled as she turned to look at him. He smiled up to her standing and kissing her cheek. She smiled to him the went to her night stand and painted her lips with soft red lipstick and covered the tops of her eyes with a light crimson color. After she was done she smiled to herself in the mirror and walked down the large long winding steps slowly and looking into the large hall that sat at the foot of these stairs. She looked down and saw seven people. She didn't recognize any of them until she reached the last step and peered into the eyes of her own flesh and blood.

"Rain? Skye? Wind? Spira?" Arashi asked softly as she looked into the eyes of her sisters.

"Arashi?" They all asked at once. She nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks onto her golden and royal purple kimono. Arashi braced her self as her four sisters came tumbling down on top her.

"I've missed you older sister!" The youngest sister Skye exclaimed excitedly her eyes wide. Skye was the most energetic and crazed daughter of the Momenaroi linage. She was only about 5'2" in height and had long pale colored hair and had soft blue endless eyes. Her favorite saying was something so smart and wise beyond her years. 'Always remember the sky's the limit!' She was always energetic and filled to the top with energy. But that was many years ago.. Before they were all separated.

Skye, Rain, Wind and Spira were all sisters but more then very different from each other and the wisest of them all was Rain the eldest Momenaroi sister. She was no very much taller then 5'6" and had long raven colored hair that glittered in the sun she so richly hated. Her eyes here a dull cool grey that mimicked the storm clouds in mid-August. Although despite that she was and still is very beautiful.

Wind was the second oldest and a very aggressive girl at that. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair and often told things how she saw them. She never really cared about things that might hurt her badly to the extent to where she would cry but normally she never shows her tears. It's the warrior her.

Last but not least was the gentle and soft hearted Spira. She never fights and when she did it wasn't even a real fight probably an argument of some sort. Spira was some one who didn't want to follow the tradition and marry then await her place in the throne. She wanted to find a lover. Someone who would love her un conditionally.

"Oh wow! What are you all doing here?" Arashi asked messing with Skye's mane of long hair.

"Oh.. You don't know?" Asked the eldest sister Rain strolling over to the window to touch the glass. Arashi shook her head and the other girls exchanged looks.

"Arashi.. Naraku's back..." Wind said softly, Arashi blinked and shook her head no.

"No... " Fear shook Arashis now light voice. "It can't be true..Naraku?" She looked to them and the girls avoided her gaze. Anger shot through Arashi's veins her hands clenched and her eyes glazed over with new emotion. She shook out of her uncontrollable anger.

"Well Arashi, " A new voice said gently. "Who are our guests?"Arashi turned and faced Sesshomaru who when he saw her took her against his chest then looked into her eyes of crystal and asked: "Arashi.. What's wrong?" Arashi looked away from those golden orbs he called his eyes and tried to put as much distance from between his silk kimono and herself and the strong arms that wrapped her back. 

"Sesshomaru.. Naraku's back... " Arashi told him her eyes else where.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! It is Meh Lost Lover Nina! And I'm back with more to The Red Sun Rises story. And just as my last story this story alternates between the Inuyasha and Sesshi short so please be prepared for the most wild ride of your life! As I normally do here are my shutout(s). My Lover, Skye, Keyleigh ( I think that's how she spells her name ) Kikyophobia, Momoko, Jess, Eric, Jay, Kyle, John, Courtney, Jasmine, Anna, And a lot more but that's not what you're here for. So without further going on and rambling about nothing, oh wait, I forgot to tell everyone. I have a new comp. and this one has spell check so. Be prepared. Well here we go. Chapter 3 of The Red Sun Rises. Attacks and Pride. Just a warning This is kinda a long chappy. _**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Inuyasha . . . GRRRRRR **

**Last time:**

_"Kagome, . . . Naraku 's back . . . We can't get around that . . . but it looks like he is working for an even greater power, . . . All we have to do is find out whom that is . . . And we'll be all right. Is that ok Kagome? " Sango asked her. Kagome didn't answer she merely looked deep with in the fire's flame until Inuyasha tiled her face to his and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and nodded to Sango._

_" But what of our children?"_

_Kagome asked looking at them with fierce eyes. No one answered. The sun began peaking from behind the mountains. The sky became alighted with the red of the blood that had been spilled the night before. The brightness of the un defeat able enemy brightened the sky telling them that life will go on. The sun._

**Chapter 3: Attacks and New Visitors**

By early autumn Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all on high alert. Protecting their children and not to mention themselves were becoming harder every day. With the forever and an ongoing threat of Naraku moving form place to place became something very became something imitate.

"We can't keep running like this!" Kagome yelled in a hushed whisper to a red-faced, hanyou. He looked back to her clenching his fists so hard his nails dug hard into his palms.

"Kagome! Listen and listen closely. We don't have a choice! If . . . Naraku finds us, he'll kill us!" Inuyasha snapped back at her with slightlyfearful eyes. Kagome's eyes locked with his and she waited before she tore her eyes away from his and stared out into the darkness of the forest. Unable to sleep because of the loudness of their hushed whispers, Hedaki, Surichiro and Mia-saki were watching the back and forth argument. After a little Inuyasha walked over behind Kagome resting his hands on her hips placing his head on her neck.

"Kagome . . . I love you. You know this. I don't want you or Surichiro or little Mia-saki hurt." Inuyasha cooed to her gently in a voice unlike his own. Kagome's body rested against his and she sighed a little giving into his voice.

"I know this Inu-chan. You know how I worry about the kids. What will happen if-," Kagome chose not to finish that sentence and instead leaned herself back against Inuyasha, sighing some, her eyes closing as Inuyasha ran one clawed finger over her mark.

"All depends . . . Do you trust me?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded and pulled away turning to him no longer afraid, although the rustling of wind made Kagome jump.

"Surichiro! Grab your sister and Hedaki and move! Stay low to the ground. Stay hidden!" Inuyasha called to them. Surichiro nodded to his father, pulling his little sister and Hedaki along with him. He was already as tall as the seven-year-old Hedaki being only six-years-old, after all he was quarter-demon. Mia-saki, however, stayed where she was rooted to that spot her eyes watching the rustling bushes.

"Mia? What are you doing? Lets go!" Hedaki called as he carefully aimed near her feet at shot a rock at her. She barely flinched. Mia-saki blinked again and her eyes glazed over with a sheet of darkness. Surichiro's eyes widened massively and he watched her slightly afraid to move.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as Kagome pulled her bow and arrow and aimed to the place where the foul-being known as Naraku now stood. Hedaki blinked as he watched Mia-saki, who's eyes were locked to his. He took a deep breath and ran directly at her, crashing into her at such a force both of them skidded into the river. He held her close although she struggled and clamped her body close to his.

"Mia! Calm down!" Hedaki snapped and pulled her closer. Mia's eyes soon began to glaze bright crimson red and Surichiro looked to them, his fangs pouted over his bottom lip which gave him an unmistakable resemblance to his father. Surichiro then noticed why Hedaki and jumped from his hiding spot to get him. He pulled Hedaki away from Mia and took a long hard look into her, now returning to normal, hazel eyes. Hedaki blinked a little and shoved away from Surichiro walking back to the safe place away from the fight. He then collapsed down in front of a tree and began to wince slightly at the cut he got from tackling Mia into water. Surichiro appeared through the bushes hand-in-hand with his sister who looked scared and soaked in water as Hedaki did himself.

There was yelling screaming and grunts of pain in the background they took to be their parents still fighting. By now they knew not to worry to much because fighting became a regular part of the week. Mia-saki went over to Hedaki and hugged him tightly smiling gently. Hedaki's eyes widened a little and he wrapped his arms back around her understanding her actions as a way of saying her thanks. She didn't talk much. Mia was the type of girl who was seen not heard. But she swung a mean whip. Not much more was said between the three when the trees behind them rustled and Inuyasha came flying through them, His body slide easily along the soft dirt ground and he shot back up with his sword in hand striking Naraku across the chest.

"Dammit!" He cursed as his impact made no affect. His eyes drifted to the stone faced children other then Surichiro who was practically jumping up and down over the fact that he loved to see his father fight. But when Naraku's poison claw came jolting to him he nearby dodged it and slid back noticing this was no longer a game. After a split second the blows toward him came one by one without much time between but Surichiro tried to fend off the blows as best as he could but not much good came from that.

His arms legs and where ever else was his began to get long purple scars where ever the claw hit. This new power was something that shouldn't be toyed with. Surichiro blinked a little wincing at the scars that he tried to withstand. Inuyasha sped through the clearing where the fight had taken Surichiro and sliced the claw attacking him then he let his son fall behind as he led Naraku away from them.

"Run!" he called over his shoulder. They didn't need telling twice. Surichiro picked his little sister up and slung her over his shoulder grabbing Hedaki by the arm and leading them away from possible fighting territory. The pain that buckled his legs form the now countless marks that covered most of his open skin burned and made him wince as he kept running stopping when he felt it safe. He sniffed the air a little. It smelled clean enough. It took him a while to realize where they were. Unwanted territory... Western Lands.

He fell back onto his butt panting uncontrollably and felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped around to the touch but found it was only Hedaki. He let out a low sigh of relief as the pain on his body began to sink in. The poison was starting to get to him. Suddenly the sent around them changed dramatically. He stood up and smelled the sent of his fathers blood slowly bring closer to him burning his nose drastically. Mia seemed to have smelled it to because she wrinkled her nose a little. That's when Naraku showed his ugly face.

In one hand he held his mother, in the other his father. Surichiro 's eyes watered hard with tears at the sight of their mangled bodies and un conscience ness. Surichiro's little hands balled into a fist. It wasn't long after that when a sword sped through the air stopping Naraku in his tracks. It pierced though his paper like skin and gave him a look of hatred. He collapsed and narrowed his eyes at Surichiro as a very familiar demon was seen stalking to them...

* * *

Well ive been updateing all day! I finally got over my writers block! Well onto the next update! Have fun and remeber to please please please review! I need the support! Love ya all Laterz 


End file.
